


The world we knew

by Haylie_Myers



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haylie_Myers/pseuds/Haylie_Myers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin was affected by the explosion at star labs but now over a year it's just shown up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The world we knew

**Author's Note:**

> Established SnowBarry. After Ronnie's return. Future fic. Using Caitlin and Ronnie's powers from the comics as basis. 
> 
> But I’ve never read the comics anything I know came from web. So it’s just a basis and this was just something that popped into my head and I had time to write it. 
> 
> Also if the characters seem out of character I’m sorry we still don’t know them that well and this is set in the future. 
> 
> Please enjoy. I would love to hears people’s thoughts.

This time it's Caitlin who's in the hospital bed in star labs. Caitlin has been affected by the explosion at star labs but it's only just shown up. 

When she touches someone the heat leaches from them and into herself. She can't keep herself warm. She doesn't have any control over it. 

When Barry comes to visit her as he's worried about her. He sits beside he and just talks to her. When he goes to grab her hand she pulls away "NO, I don't want to hurt you" Se tells him. 

He grabs her face and gives her a quick peck. "You know me I heal so fast I don't notice it"

"But I don't like hurting you, even if you heal, it means I hurt you" 

"I can't loose you as well"

"You won't!" Barry tells her

He gives her another quick kiss before saying "I'm gonna get some food, you want anything?" 

"I'm good, can you send Ronnie in, I haven't had a chance to talk to him yet"

"Will do, you two do need to talk" "I'm right here if you need me"

"Thanks, Barry"

Barry leaves to get the food and tells Ronnie that Caitlin wants to talk to him. 

Ronnie goes in to see Caitlin. 

Caitlin sees him and waves him over. 

"Hey" Caitlin says

"Hey" Ronnie replies

"This has got to be hard for you, you come back only to find I've moved on and I'm sorry at first I never thought I could move on. I didn't for over year but when Barry entered our lives at star labs after he awoke from his coma he was able to make me smile and get me so angry at him, for the first time since you died. At first it was just a good friendship and when I started to think of him as more I refused to allow myself to. I didn't want someone else and I couldn't loose him. With everything we went though day to day I didn't want to get that lose again. It wasn't until he was nearly killed while trying to take down one of the meta-humans. He ended up in this bed and he wouldn't wake up, but he did and when he did I refused to push him away any longer and I fell for him, hard. I'm sorry, I love him and you had to come back to that"

Ronnie watches her and after a minute he tells her. "It's ok I knew there was a chance coming back after this long that you had moved on and that's ok. I understand, it hurt at first but both Cisco and Dr. Wells both told me similar to what you just told me about how long it took you to move on and that Barry was the one who was able to make smile again and so happy and angry again. As long as he makes you happy that's all that's important and from what I've seen and been told he does. But if he ever does anything to hurt you, he will have to deal with me. You're still my friend" 

"Thank you, your still my friend too"

Ronnie goes to grab her hand and she doesn't notice at first but when she goes to pull away he refuses to let go. She then notices that her touch isn't affecting him. 

"Isn't that hurting you or affecting you?" Caitlin asks him

"Not really, what's it meant to do?" Ronnie asks her

"Well whenever I touch someone it leaches heat from them and hurts them. We need to figure out how and why so I can find a way to fix my condition" Caitlin tells him

"There's nothing wrong with you! You just have powers now" Ronnie tells her

"I know, but I just want to be able to touch my...... Friends" She was going to say boyfriend but she didn't want to hurt Ronnie anymore then she already has. He said he was ok with it but she didn't wNt to talk about it around him. 

Barry has come back and asks "can I come in?" "I know you said you didn't want anything but I got you something anyway" Barry tells Caitlin

"Yeh where finished" Ronnie tells them. As Barry goes to sit back by Caitlin's side. Ronnie leaves feeling out of place now and the conversation is over. This was never what he expected when he came back but as he told Caitlin he will always be there for her. Even if it's just as a friend now.


End file.
